Naru's star pupil?
by Definedeath1234
Summary: What if after Naru left Mai continued pursuing ghost hunting? What of she got accepted into the top parapsychology department in the world? At Cambridge in England, where Naru teaches. Read as Mai deals with broken hearts, homework, and the overwhelming urge to dump tea all over her narcissistic professor. MAIxNARU
1. Chapter 1

**HAD THIS STORY ON MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW BUT NEVER POSTED OT. PAIRING IS MAIxNARU AND SORRY IF LIN IS A LITTLE OOC BUT I THOUGHT IT FIT WELL WITH THE CHAPTER. REVIEW IF YIU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**-death**

For once in her life Mai wasn't late. The letter deciding her fate and what universities she could go to; however, was. She applied to all the schools with an acceptable supernatural studies or parapsychology department. The problem was none of them were even remotely close to where she lived.

The only one deemed acceptable by Yasuhara's keen eyes was Cambridge in England and she needed an acceptance letter to get a student visa which she needed to go to school in England and time was running out. And the mail man was late again. She could have sworn he was doing this on purpose.

Ayako had assured her that after studying her ass off she deserved to get into anyone of those fancy English schools and they had better know how lucky they were to have her. Ayako really had cared for Mai after everything that happened. Bou-san too. Ayako helped her study for her science quizzes and helped her with the rent when needed (which Mai worked faithfully to pay off every month)bou-san took her with him on cases for the practical experience and helped her with managing her powers as they grew somewhat rampant.

It wasn't that she lost control but her dreams were horrible. She died and she killed and she woke up screaming. No one was there to guide her through them anymore, so when a bad dream started she just had to live it through to the end.

What killed Mai the most is that because of developing a hypersensitivity to any spirits when she had dreams it was hard to pinpoint what and who they were about. She always tried but sometimes she simply couldn't save anyone. Sometimes she'd have a dream and it would be on the news the next day a horrific accident that Mai knew was connected. That was her fault.

She was still lost in thought staring out of her bedroom window when she saw a man walk to her door."The mail!" She yelled jumping up from her perch on the window as if she was a cat and someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. She ran to the door, grabbed what he was holding, thanked the man and politely shut the the door in his face.

It was a large envelope with the words Cambridge printed in the front next to the word congratulations. She tore the envelope open to see the letter along with packets.

Mai couldn't read past the letters first sentence because when she saw that it soda acceptance she was already jumping up and down in joy, squealing like a child.

For once things had finally gone her way. She was going to England!

Line break/ who ya gonna call/ line breaker

At Cambridge university it was common practices to take one of the professor Davis' parapsychology classes even if it wasn't what you were majoring in. Many students took the class to meet the young eligible bachelor known for being cold and handsome. Others took the elder professor Martin Davis's because he was famous for telling chilling stories in a good natured way.

Either way everyone knew that the Davis's ran the best parapsychology department in the world. It attracted many jokers and skeptics. Martin Davis would calmly and happily explain how real ghosts were and what a serious problem they were.

Oliver Davis however would not. Of a student joked about how ghosts weren't real or showed around a white blob with eyes that many people still believed ghosts looked like they would be in trouble. It was commonly referred to by the young professors students as "digging your own grave", a term that Oliver found very fitting if not lacking a bit of imagination. No one knew exactly what he said to these poor students but after a trip to his office the student was never the same.

Nothing baffled the students more than his absence. One day he was just gone. It was speculated that he was assisting in a high profile case go haunting at the Buckingham palace, others said that he had eloped with that tall dark assistant of his. As time wore on and the pool on when he would come back was all but forgotten he just as abruptly appeared. He was different not exactly meaner but definitely irritated.

So on the first day of classes when everyone was sitting down, completely quiet under the watchful glare of the professor they weren't expecting someone to burst through the doors late and panting as if she had just run from the other side of the building. They weren't expecting the girl to cause such a ruckus on her first day in such a strict professors class even if she was only in it to stare at him like most of the girls.

But what they really, really weren't expecting, hell, what they never in a million years thought was possible was Lin Koujo the professor's ever silent and stoic assistant to do was burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT MY FINEST WORK BUT AS SOON AS WE GET INTO THE ACTUAL PLOT IN A CHAPTER OR TWO IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS THAT I COULD ADD PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING!**

**-death **

The class kinda just watched in awe as the girl gathered herself enough to look up and blush at the attention. The professor looked surprised though the students couldn't tell if it was at Lin's laughter or Mai's entrance that left him showing as much emotion as they'd ever seen.

Then she finally noticed who was laughing."Lin?" She questioned looking at the Chinese man doing something so naturally-unnatural. It was then she realized he was not the only one in the front of the room and where one was the other followed.

She took this opportunity to openly stare in shock at this professor when a student cleared his throat, ending what would have inevitably been stare-off.

Lin stopped laughing long enough to gain his composure,"just sit down, Mai." He stated monotonously, the way he always spoke when not overcome by a situations ironic value, or discussing China's history.

This seemed to jeer both Mai and Naru out of there trance as she immediately rushed to the nearest seat and he began speaking as if nothing had ever happened." I am passing around a list of rules I expect you to follow them. Do not argue with me over these as they are explicitly written out, even if you are too dumb to understand them." He added the second part as an afterthought and finished off with an award- winning smirk. "Any questions?"

Mai was glaring. Not in that clever 'only the person I'm sending daggers at with my eyes can see me' way either she was openly and quite obviously trying to burn a hole through him with her nonexistent laser vision.

"Are you gonna tell stories like the other professor Davis?" Asked an average looking guy in the second row.

"If I have a story that pertains to a lesson I will share and many of my case files are public and if you want to you may read them and it is required you write a report on atleast three of the case files per semester." He stated in a very Naru like tone.

"Why not just read them to use in class," asked a girl next to him confused as to why it had to be so complicated.

"I am your professor not your babysitter I don't have the time to read stories to you," he replied without a change in tone of voice as if embarrassing girls was something he did every day." No more questions?" He asked but it was a state,net and everyone knew it. So they all got up to go somewhat defeated

Mai however, was reluctant to let Naru get away with his attitude. So she walked up to him while ha was packing up his stuff. "I'm not writing those papers on our cases," she said looking him right in those calculating cobalt eyes.

The class who had all but forgotten her listened in eavesdropping not missing the way she said our instead of your.

Naru finally got a good look at Mai and how she changed. Her hair was definitely longer and fuller. While she kept her old style wearing one of her favorite skirts. She still has those big doe eyes that would cry for other peoples problems( there was such a thing as too empathetic). She still had that innocence about her but she wasn't exactly cute anymore, she was beautiful. If it had not been for all of their time arguing Naru might have been thrown from the situation and not responded right away. But he was Naru and he was used to winning arguments.

"Why, I'm sure you could use the extra study." He said in that way he used to tell her not to be dumb.

"Because I wrote half of them, you just translated them into English."she said triumphantly as if preparing a victory dance.

He eyed her suspiciously, he hadn't expected her English to be good enough to notice they were her logs. "I'm not going to excuse you from an assignment." He stated in a final tone.

Then Mai did something unexpected, she smiled. " I didn't think you would," she said sending a look at him and reaching in her bag. "The original Japanese case files, not at all a plagiarism. It's written in Japanese I hope that won't be a problem I know how you struggle with kanji. "This time she got to smirk and it felt great but foreign and unnatural. Then she began to walk away parting the crowd of worshipping students.

Naru was surprised that she had thought of all this in advance when she couldn't even get to class on time. Then he knew he had his ammunition. "Mai if you're late again I'll doc your grade." He said in the same way he used to threaten to doc her pay.

For a moment Mai's tough exterior shattered and she looked like the old Mai but she quickly recovered and left twenty impressed students, one confused Lin, and one Naru feeling worse than he has that morning.

Line break/ who ya gonna call/line breakers

As soon as Mai left his class room she was lost. She had absolutely no clue where her dorms were even though she had to stop by them before class. All she was sure of is they were really far away. Just when she was about to give up start wondering around a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Mai did the natural thing when hands grabbed her shoulder, she was about to scream when she noticed who solid and real this hand was. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

The owner of the hand was a guy who looked a little older than she was. So basically he was probably her age. He had blond hair and blue eyed and looked very "western". Next to him was a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your amazing takedown of professor Davis. I mean people just don't talk to him that way and when they do he doesn't let them get away with it. Do you like know him or something?" He asked appraising Mai in an uncomfortable sort of way.

"Hello, my name is Mai and yes I know him." She said blushing at both him appraisal and compliments.

The redhead stepped in front of the blond and said,"forgive him he has no manners. I'm Jessica and this is Jason." She put out her hand to shake as Mai bowed in a respectful way confusing them. Then she shook her hand in a very bouncy playfull way." So how do you know the good professor," she asked curiously.

"I used to work for him in Japan when he was working there. He left about a year ago and I had no idea he would be here I thought that professor Davis was his dad." She said happy to share her confusion with someone else.

Jessica was confused she thought perhaps she was one of Oliver's old high society friends or a girl who took the class to stare at him she didn't really seem tough enough to be a ghost hunter. "Really, you don't exactly seem like the ghost hunter type." She said looking over the frail young looking girl.

She blushed red and began to think this conversation maybe wasn't the best." Yea I guess I'm not exactly the most expected person in the field but anyway do you know where the dorms are exactly I kinda got lost," she said hoping to find her way back to comfort.

Line break/ who ya gonna call/ line breakers

By the time Mai got back to her room she was exhausted. Too exhausted to put up the warding charms Ayako had maid for he room. To exhausted to say bou-san's prayer before she went to sleep and too exhausted to care about the dreams she might have if she didn't try to protect herself.

As Mai entered she was in a long skirt and bright red lipstick. The sixties she'd guess. She was walking home along the sidewalk thinking about her boyfriend and how absolutely wonderful he was in every way. She was so lost in thought she didn't see the man until he had grabbed and pulled her into the alleyway. Mai had experienced dreams like this all too often and knew where it was heading.

As the man ripped off her skirt and undid his belt buckle and Mai braced herself for the pain, she was on the outside again watching it happen. Things like this didn't happen and they hadn't happened since,"Gene." Mai yelled running to him.

"You are supposed to be passed on. Why did you leave too Gene I needed you? Are you okay is everything alright?" Mai berated him with questions happy and angry at him all at the same time.

"Relax, Mai I'm fine but I needed to go with Noll he's my brother. I'm sorry if that caused you any pain." He said as if he knew it caused her pain.

In other circumstance Mai might have attacked him but she understood exactly what he meant and why he had to leave." What about this dream," she asked referring to the woman lying dead with four stab wounds to the abdomen.

Gene looked at the woman sadly, as if she was his best friend." You need to tell the idiot scientist about your dreams, all of them." He said squashing Mai's rebellious expression,"and tell him that this is the piece his case has been missing and that I said he needs your help."

It was very hard to refuse a dead man or an old friend and as Gene was both Mai found herself outside Naru's office first thing the next morning.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE GUEST, MAIXNARUFOREVER159, GALLY619, THE ARISTOCRAT, AND ILOVEANIMEX. I REALLY LOVED YOUR COMMENTS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR STOPPING BY, PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS. AND DONT WORRY I SWEAR NARU WILL GET HIS TEA BUT MAI'S GONNA MAKE HIM WORK FOR IT!**

**-death**

Mai stood outside Naru's office for atleast twenty minutes, building up the courage to knock. It wasn't that she was afraid to see see him. She was just afraid to have him see her, and she was afraid to talk to him, she was afraid she'd forget how to breathe. A completely rational thought.

Mai had just decided what to write in her very detailed email to him when the door opened right into Mai sending her tumbling to the floor. What a great impression. Naru looked at her confused and said,"Mai you don't have the brain cells to spare you really shouldn't walk into doors."

And just like that it was as if he never left or shattered her heart into a million pieces. But that's not how these things work. Naru reached out a hand to help her up and but Mai decided she could get up on her own. She went to stand by herself and must have done something wrong because the moment she was on her own two feet she was done again. She closed her eyes not wanting to have to bear Naru's expression as she landed on her ass, again. But she wasn't on the floor she was securely in his arms.

She blushed the darkest shade of red he had ever seen and stood up tall, grateful to have gained her balance. Naru pulled her into her office and made her sit down. The office was almost just like the one he'd had in Shibuya a giant book shelf covering the entire back wall of his office complete with his name in the author slot all the books of the top two shelves. The walls were a shade between dark grey and blue, someone mist have told him it couldn't be black. Scattered among the walls were a few awards and degrees. The only thing even remotely untidy about his office was the rows of accumulated empty tea cups lining his desk next to the stack of case files. He stared at her for a long moment before he said," is there a reason you came or did you just want to get blood on my door."

Mai reached her index and middle finger up to her and brought it down to find a dark red liquid. Just great now she was bleeding. Naru grabbed a tissue from inside his desk began dabbing away at the blood. He sighed as if he was used to tending to her wounds, which admittedly he kind of was. "Just how hard did that door hit you, or have you taken a much appreciated vow of silence?" He asked throwing away the tissue and placing a bandaid much too tan for either of them on her forehead before sitting in the chair behind his desk.

Mai took a deep breath," Gene visited me and told me to tell you about my dreams and the one I had last night is the missing piece to an open case and that you need my help." She said it all in one breath as if she thought if she paused she wouldn't be able to continue. Aye experimentally looked up to try to gauge his reaction.

Naru took his own deep breathe before angrily slamming his fists down on the table," the idiot was supposed to be at peace." He looked at Mai and saw fear flash through her eyes the kind that one doesn't talk about. The kind of fear that makes a person freeze. She knew he wouldn't hit her, that he could never hurt her but at the same time this is how it always started and a year is a long time for someone to change. Naru looked at his fists and unclenched them regaining his composure and going back to revealing absolutely no emotion like he did with everyone else. Everyone except Mai but that was a year ago and people change.

" I'm sorry Mai, please continue there must be a reason he believes I need your assistance." He said neutrally. As if nothing had happened and they were discussing the weather not the wishes of his dead twin.

Mai still had not calmed down and was quite obviously still tense." I'm not sure exactly what dreams he wants you to know about but I can tell you about the one last night," she said still a bit wary of his rage.

"Yes, please continue." He said pretending not to be surprised at how willing she was to share her dream.

"The time period looked to be a bout the sixties a woman was grabbed by a man pulled into an alley, violated and stabbed four times in the stomach." She said not meeting his eye.

Naru was scared. Mai was giving him straight facts and wouldn't meet his eye. She appeared to be afraid of him because he got angry. Something horrible had happened to Mai and though he wasn't sure what it was just yet he was going to find out and save Mai. Because if there is one thing that hasn't changed in year it's that he would do anything to save Mai even if she didn't know it.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll let you know if it helps with the case." He said watching her get up to leave. She approached the door and opened it but hung back for a second as of there was something she wasn't sure of." Unless there's anything else," he said.

Mai looked at for a moment as if internally debating something important. She looked him right in the eye for the first time that day and he saw those big cinnamon doe's eyes watering just the tiniest bit." I think she was pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KINDA HEAVY SO I OFFER UP COMIC RELIEF. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING ELSE. HAPPY READING!**

**-death**

The second Mai left Naru's office she wiped her eyes and walked to her dorms beginning to calm down. All she wanted to do was lay down, make some tea, and write down her dream in her notebook. When she got to her dorm building she noticed her door was open. She was absolutely positive she had locked the door.

She cautiously entered ready for battle when she saw madoka calmly sipping tea sitting on Mai's absentee roommate's bed. "Hey sweetie," she said happily looking at Mai and standing up prepared for the hug Mai would inevitably run in to. Some things never change.

Mai ran into the hug and squeezed Madoka a bit too much. "Madoka how did you know I was here,how did you hey in?" Mai asked eyes shining with youthful happiness.

"Lin told me you were back last night so I rushed over to see you," she said in a happy, giggly tone.

Madoka looked very much the same as she did in Japan. Same pinkish hair and eyes but something was different. Something was glittering on her hand. A ring, seeing Lin last night, it was all starting to add up. "You and Lin got married," Mai shouted in surprise the way she did when she found out monk was a bassist.

"Yes, and I must say he is every bit as delectable as he appears," she said winking at Mai suggestively. Mai blushed red and all was forgotten. Her dream, Naru and even madoka and Lins absence was filed away as unimportant because two friends were untied and about to raise a little hell. Or in Mai's case try not to get killed while madoka drove them to a little teashop she frequented.

"Not as good as yours of course, but no ones is," Madoka said complementing Mai as they found a little table near the window. I mostly come for the view though."

Mai looked out the window and saw a rather ordinary street. Though it was foreign to her it didn't appear to be any more special than any other street Mai looked at the through the windows of madoka's car while trying not to throw up. Mai must have looked more confused than she meant because Madoka said," I come here to people watch."

It took Mai a moment to realize what she meant. That's when she noticed what the sign to the building across the street said 'Society of Psychic Research'. Madoka had always been good at gathering information so maybe while Yasu studies books and family trees Madoka studies people and what they do means. In Madoka's case it was actually more believable that she's spend her time reading people through a teashop window than dusty old books in a library. Even if those people were her coworkers. Mai was so lost in thought she didn't even notice when the waitress(barista) asked her what she wanted. Until Madoka poked her in the cheek. "You alive in there," she asked amused.

"Yeah, sorry I'll have earl grey please." Mai said a bit embarrassed.

And then Mai spilled everything about what happened in class, not knowing Naru would be her professor, being nervous about people reading her personal notes on cases, and being nervous about meeting her other professor Naru's dad. Madoka soothed the girl telling her that Martin was a nice man and that Madoka herself had translated and edited her case notes so everything was fine. She knew exactly what to say. "There's just one thing I don't get," Madoka said looking at Mai curiously. "When did you learn English? Your accent is too good to have started just a year ago but I'm pretty sure you didn't know it before we left."

"My mother taught me when I was young because my step dad was American and I was fluent but when she died I stopped speaking it because I had no one to talk to. So the a year ago when you guys left and I still wanted to do ghost hunting Yasu told me the best way to do that would be to go to Cambridge in England. I worked my ass off getting all the words back and in my memory but my accent was the same as it was a few years before. " Mai said proud of her accomplishment.

Madoka playfully patted her head and smiled," I am very impressed and I bet our favorite professor is too, even if he doesn't show it."

Mai reluctantly got back in Madoka's death trap commonly known as a car and tried not to hurl while making polite conversation all the way back to campus. When she got to her dorms she decided it was about time to unpack. She put up the warding charms Ayako had given her and put her clothes in a small bureau between the two beds. though she was happy not to have to share her room after living on her own for so long Mai thought it would be nice to have someone else there To remind her she was in the land of the living when she woke up. That's when she realized she hadn't written down last nights dream in her journal.

It was a small leather bound book she found on a case once. After the owner said he wanted nothing to do with the things that belonged to the previous owners and monk was going to throw it away Mai rescued it because Ayako suggested writing down her dreams. When it began it was neat and orderly bit know it was nearly bursting at the seams. There were pages full of dreams with sketches and pictures Tapped to the pages. There were folded pages and ribbons that were once color coded from how many times the dream reoccurred but she forgot what they meant after a while. It was incredibly detailed and had extra pages at the end because she ran out after a few months. She really should have just gotten a new journal but she had gone through so much with this journal that letting it go just didn't se fair after all the comfort it had brought her. So she kept it.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS. IM WORKING ON MAKING MY CHAPTERS LONGER BUT I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE THE TIME UNTIL WINTER BREAK IN TWO DAYS. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!**

**-death**

Mai was looking forward to Naru's dads class and the hole college experience. The only problem was that her professors were Naru and Naru's dad. They weren't impartial third parties, Mai knew that Martin knew as much about her as Lin did as he emailed everything to the Davis parents.

It's not that she minded how they felt about her. Naru would be impartial in grading her and his dad had never even met her. But he probably thought of her as the orphan Naru hired out of pity. Most people did. It normally didn't bother her but one of the only good things about leaving your home behind and starting somewhere new was having a clean slate, a fully intact pride. A whole country full of people who hadn't yet chastised her for wearing skirts that never matched her sweaters. It's not like it was her fault she was colorblind. A whole country full of people who had not even seen past that skirt because if her poor fashion choice on a case, the possibilities were endless.

Either way she was going to walk into professor Davis's class with her head held high. Even if it didn't belong there with what he knew. As soon as Mai entered fifteen minutes early the few students in that classroom stopped and looking at her like an old hero come to save them from doing homework or Nary's yelling. One brave soul looked right at her and just asked," Is it true about you and the other professor Davis." He said it like it was a risk or a dare and he wanted to know just not ask.

It was Mai's turn to be confused. She had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, had there been a rumor circulating the school while Mai and Madoka sipped tea? They must have noticed her completely lost expression because the girl he was talking to said," about you guys being a couple?"

"God no, I used to work for him in the Japanese branch of spr.," she said stammering only slightly and cheeks a warm pink. That's when they realized that nearly everything they'd seen of Mai in the previous class was preplanned and for show. This girl probably could be a bad-ass but she didn't want to be, she just wanted to help. This let them down just the tiniest bit.

As more students shuffled in and shared their own experiences of seeing Mai all she could do was think about how odd it was that they cared. Somethings were true others hilariously false.

"I saw her walking out of Oliver's office she looked upset, he probably broke up with her." False.

"I heard that she and -Mori are like best friends." Close enough.

"I heard that she has a bunch of powers almost as many as Oliver." True.

After about five more minutes of playing the 'who thinks I'm pregnant with both Lin and Naru's love child vs. who thinks I'm a psychopathic serial killer who uses spirits to due her bidding' game the older professor Davis entered. He had salt and pepper hair but was fairly good looking despite his age like an aging movie star. Behind him was Madoka looking cheerful as ever, even winking at Mai not so covertly. Way to blow her cover as average college freshmen.

He turned to the students and smiled good-naturedly at them,"My name is Professor Davis and my son and I will be teaching you about Paranormal powers. While my son is focusing on the types and definitions I'll be teaching you aboabout their practical use in solving paranormal cases as well as individual studies of the people with these powers. since today is your first day I'll make it easy and start with a story."

"This is a bit of a cautionary tale as far as supernatural powers go. It starts out when at team takes a case involving reports of multiple paranormal activities surrounding seemingly random things like a certain desk resulting in a train dragging multiple girls resulting in injury. The students at the school all seem to blame one girl because she had before admitted to having powers and vowed to 'curse them to death' the investigators even start believing it could be her."

Mai was so screwed. Couldn't the society of Paranormal Research provide its college students with any case studies that weren't pertaining to her. That's when she saw the look on Madoka's face and knew all the cases would be her cases. Great.

"The investigators argued over what was happening an d a spirit even came to the school cornering the leader and his assistant, they were saved and the assistant was prompted to reveal that she had a dream the school was covered in foxfires including the ghost after the leader. the assistant was correct and the ghost had a staring contest with the leader all night. They realized that it was being caused by someone calling on gods to carry out their desires, does anyone know what this is called?'" he asked.

Unsurprisingly no one raised their hand. It was a rather obscure question. Madoka looked around and looked straight at Mai causing the girl to groan. "Taniyama-chan do you know the answer?" she asked innocently, causing everyone to get confused on the Japanese honorific and the fact that Madoka knew her name at all.

"It's a Zuzhou from the Yin-yang tao, a method of cursing people that uses either a hitogata or a possession of the one being cursed by driving a nail into a straw doll to channel the hatred cursor the cursor enters in a a contract eight these gods causing them to kill the person they are intended for." She said recalling what Naru had told her once. The students looked incredulous and Martin impressed.

Mai listened to the rest of the case that she was on with the occasional reference to herself. She even made it into a game every time she was mentioned with being named she would make a tally in her notebook. She was at seventeen when she geared mentioning do the well she fell into. She tuned back into her story. "- the girl fell in pulling the boy with her he used his powers to get them both down safely. Had he let go the girl would have fallen to her death or atleast to a serious injury. Had he not had powers he would have crushed her."

"It's these kinds of situations that powers come out to do good. So when people speak ill of those who have powers or blame them remember that he saved that girl because of his powers. Class dismissed we'll finish next class."he said beginning to pack up the notes he occasionally glanced at during his story. "Mai please stay behind."

Naturally Mai wondered the millions of things she could be yelled at for. She quickly shut her notebook hiding the tallies and cautiously approached.

He laughed at her uneasiness, but not in a mean way at all. "You're not in any trouble I just wanted to talk to you about spr. I was aware that you worked for our Shibuya branch and was wondering if starting a week from now you'd be willing to work with us."

Mai was relieved at first than slightly nervous, he was being to vague and monk told her that many propel would want to exploit her natural gifts and to be wary of that. "What kind of work would I be doing?"

"Well first we'd test your abilities, routine stuff to make sure your under control, than probably paid interning investigator as I'm aware you've done this sort of thing before though you were an assistant."

Mai thought about it for a moment and decided it was worth it to actually learn something new and it beat looking for work at a tea shop. "I'm in but just one thing."

Martin was surprised but amused by her audacity," what?"

"I will not make Naru tea!"


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. MERRY HANAKWANZA EVERYBODY. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE HOLIDAYS AND HOLIDAY BREAK. THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK AND ACTUALLY READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTERS PRETTY SHORT BUT I LIKED IT AND THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONGER. **

**-death **

Walking to her dorm Mai was filled with sense of purpose for the first time since she'd arrived in England. Someone needed her. Even if it was just to do the small things and not for a few days. But as her life in England was coming together and she was damn proud.

She spent the days leading up to her first day reviewing her old case files and studying for classes . The whispers continued and people still sometimes asked her questions but for the most part everyone left her alone. It was kinda sad but she had plenty of friends back home. Mai was in her dorms about to go to sleep when Ayako called her. She talked about how monk was annoying her but his band played this awesome concert and got signed for some western commercial about electronics. She also talked about how things were going at the hospital and how much she missed Mai.

Mai was quite proud she didn't start crying until she hung up the phone. She didn't give in to the crying though. The tears just silently slid down her face like a black cloud was above her head raining on her but no one could see.

But Mai was through with being chased by danger and sadness. So she wiped her eyes and began writing her paper on Pt-Lt for Naru's class. She had more important things to do than cry.

Line break/ who ya gonna call/ line breakers

Standing out spr made Mai feel like she was about to join the big leagues and it was absolutely terrifying. But if this is what it took to do what she wanted and to help people, to put her troublesome powers to use, she would do it. A little fear is worth it

Walking into the building made Mai feel more at ease. It had the same color scheme as spr even though it was atleast four times bigger. It wasn't too crowded so she just approached a girl sitting at the desk. She looked to be a little older than Mai. She was talking on the phone in the way Mai used to at Spr making Mai nostalgic for when things were as simple as answering phones and making tea.

The girl looked up and saw Mai staring at the array and chuckled in a nice way. "It's okay I know it's huge I was amazed when I first saw it too. How can I help you?" She asked smiling at Mai warmly.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, professor Davis signed me up for testing today." She said hoping to gauge the girls reaction to figure out what exactly she was getting herself into.

The girl lost some of her friendly pizzaz and became more business like straightening up. "Right this way." She said signaling Mai to follow her down a hall turning off into different halls every so often like the place was a labyrinth. Mai didn't know why but the sudden change in her behavior scared her more than if the girl would have look horrified and ran away screaming. But Naru was probably somewhere on this building and if not he'd find out if she backed out. Then there's be no chance of restoring her pride.

The girl lead her to an empty room with a few chairs with a pair of pajamas folded neatly on the seat of one of them. The kind of pajamas you have to wear in hospitals. "Please change, someone will come to the room to take you to examination soon," she said exiting and closing the door behind her.

Now Mai was worried. This was supposed to be routine to make sure she had control. Not only was she worried because Naru didn't try to test her before hiring her but also she wasn't sure of she did have control. Even with Gene back to help with her dreams there were other problems and powers besides astral projection, like always getting yourself into a sticky situation animal instincts and the like. But even if Mai did walk out that door she doubted she would be able to find her way back out.

So Mai did the only thing she could do she put on the hospital pajamas and hoped for the best. She started at the door for a long while waiting for someone to walk in and tell her to go.

However she was not expecting a panting Naru to open the door take one look at her and yell, "Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

**WHETHER IT IS THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART, FEELING BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY OR Socat14 AND EVERYONES REVIEWS I HAVE POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN INE DAY. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING.**

**-death**

Meetings were long and boring. He could keep up and be nearly all-knowing in the blandest and most obscure topics but when a beautiful girl known for her warm smiles(and tea) leaves your office crying, the monthly meeting isn't exactly a priority. But it was a necessity if he wanted his parents to stay out of his business.

"And regarding our paranormal ability testing, we have been approved by the human rights association to continue with willing and informed volunteers. We currently have have four volunteers one of which are here just for preliminary testing. Gwen Harris, Avery Johnson, and Michelle Case are currently being completely tested and are under twenty-four observation with no change; however, I have recruited a new employee with recorded yet unverified powers. Miss Taniyama is awaiting testing currently. And that concludes our meeting we all have-"

Naru never found out because he was already out the door trying to think of where Mai could be. Not stopping to admire the irony of having to save her after all this time.

He started out jogging because he was surrounded by people but as soon as he got to the testing wing he opened every door finding them empty it was in the second to last one that he found Mai in pajamas, biting her nails. "Run," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room. Mai must have understood that something wasn't right because she didn't stop to argue or scold him for holding her too tightly. Probably because of those animal instincts telling her that something wasn't right. Or maybe, just maybe she still trusted him enough to follow him into the unknown. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts he needed to think of a place to lay low and be inconspicuous. This is how they ended up sneaking through the back door of his office.

As soon as they both sat down Naru realized just how tired Mai looked and he, himself was panting and out of breath. He took a moment to just look at her. Really look at her and how she changed. Her face was a bit thiner and more angular. Her hair was long and supple, hanging in her face. Her cinnamon eyes, usually so filled with curiosity and happiness were just a little bit sadder, more mature. Everything about her was more mature including her curves visible through even the loose fitting pajamas. She must have notice his gaze because she tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed a bit, feeling self conscious.

"What did I do to get into trouble this time?" She asked looking to Naru for an answer.

"They said they were testing you, correct?" He looked at Mai who nodded her head in affirmation. "You can't let big corporations test your powers, Baka. If they figure out you're more than just a latent psychic with good instincts then they might not give up on further more painful testing. I've seen them con people into serious psychological abide for the sake of seeing their power."

"Is that what happened to you?" She asked using those famous doe eyes that demanded an answer.

"No, I was Martin Davis's son remember all the testing I did was for my own knowledge, but they're far less careful and gentle around outsiders. Listen Mai you just need to be careful when you work here, don't give away too much."

"But without monk to help me I still need help controlling my powers. I thought that spr could help. "She looked nervous like admitting to Naru that she needed help was admitting defeat.

"I'll help you of course," Mai looked up at him skeptically. "What do you not think I'm qualified?"

He had backed Mai into a corner and they both knew it. "Okay but should I still work here I mean if they're really treating people that badly you're gonna need help shutting them down without destroying the entire company, right?"

Now Naru was backed in a corner he did need the help but as long as Mai was walking and talking she was in danger so sticking her in the middle of this hardly seemed like the safest thing to do. But it had to be done. "Fine but you need to be careful, and as to why you left the room tell them that I saw you and I'll verify that you have latent abilities they won't want to challenge me."

Mai got up realizing that now she had a purpose and a goal. Her purpose was to save the people being mistreated.

"And Mai, since you'll be working here one more thing. Tea."

And a goal: make that narcissistic, tea abusing, slave driver, idiot scientist regret the day he took that first sip of Mai's famous tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I'M ON WINTER BREAK NOW AND HAD RELATIVES OVER AND SLEEPOVERS AND A BUNCH OF RANDOM STUFF. THEN I FELL IN LOVE WOTH BO BURNHAM AND GOT OBSESSED. ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN. THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!**

**-death**

Naru took a moment after Mai left. He took a deep breath, and knocked everything off of his desk with his arms. The neat files, the pens, the notebook, everything tumbling onto the floor. A glass framing if a picture of Naru and Gene cracked, from his powers or being knocked down, he didn't care enough to investigate. If anyone had heard they would have suspected an earthquake. Naru's cold exterior melted into anger.

He fished through the glass and found a picture of the old spr behind him and Gene's picture. He slid to the floor clutching the picture in his hands blood running down his fingers. He started at her. She was just a kid. She's still just a kid. She doesn't deserve the danger. If anyone found out that she held so much power, more power than she couldn't hope to control without his help, she would be strapped to a table and poked and prodded until she was a shell of a person. Until everything that made her special and her childlike wonder had disintegrated.

He would die before he let that happen. No one he loved would be hurt ever again. He was stronger and he would stop the people in the shadows of spr exploiting his fellow gifted and powerful people. Because general acceptance of the paranormal is not worth the harming of anyone.

It was definitely not worth the endangering if Mai. 'Latent' what a joke, he could laugh. Maybe at one point in the very beginning but from what he saw not anymore not by a long shot. She was too powerful for her own good. But he could help. He wanted to help.

Line break/ who ya gonna call / line breakers

Mai tapped her pencil her pk-lt essay. She was supposed to be making corrections wherever Naru's red pen corrected her but instead she was thinking about what he must have been thinking about when he corrected it. Did he think she was smarter? Tap. Did he think she had grown up enough? Tap. Did he think she deserved her scholarship? Tap. Did he want her tea? Tap. Did he miss her? Tap-tap. Did he want her help or was it just a necessity, did he even care about how she'd been doing? Crack. She looked at her hand, it had splinters of wood painted yellow, sticking out and was bleeding slightly, she hardly noticed anymore.

She felt the pain of dying almost every night. What was a splinter or two. She was probably more upset she'd have to find a new pencil. The blood distracted her for a moment before thoughts of blue eyes staring into her own telling her he missed her, flooded back.

"It doesn't even matter," she said to herself."I'm helping those people that he says need help." Like Naru and Ayako and monk helped her. She owed it to them not to be a lovesick girl. They deserved a hero and with Naru's efficiency and her empathy something good would come. Right?

Line break/ who ya gonna call/ line breakers

Walking into spr again felt like walking into a war zone. Except everyone was smiling and happily looking around and chatting. It was foreign and wrong, that such a good atmosphere could be three floors above such horrible cruelty. Not that she exactly knew what kind of cruelty it was, but she trusted Naru's judgement and moral learned that Naru genuinely cares about people's lives the hard way when she called him a murderer for trying to save everyone at Yasu's high school.

She got in the elevator and went up to the sixth floor just as Naru had instructed her. She would be working with his team, so atleast she wouldn't have to be too sneaky, she never was the best liar. She wondered how much her spr and this team would be alike. She wondered if Naru would still try to get tea from her. She most of all wondered if he'd ever deserve it.

When the elevator door opened she looked up at a group of three people huddled in the corner with their ears against the door she recognized as Naru's office. They were whispering in hushed tones reminding her of her own spr. She could imagine john standing over them saying Naru was entitled to his privacy and maybe listening to him was wrong. She giggled at the thought accidentally revealing herself to the three people listening to Naru do god knows what.

The elevator doors closed, damn there goes her escape. As three heads turned around to face her Mai was reminded of meerkats she'd seen on the discovery channel. The group immediately shot up and acted like nothing had happened. It might have been worked if Naru hadn't chosen that exact moment to open the door, knocking a boy with glasses directly into her. Had Mai been stronger or prepared she could have side stepped or even steadied him but Mai was tiny and clutsy and surprised. So she hit the ground with the boy on top of her. Infront of Naru and her new coworkers. She really had a talent at first impressions and falling on her ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND READING. LATELY INSPIRATION HAS BEEN A FICLE MISTRESS AND I THANK YOU FOR BEARING THROUGH IT WITH ME. I'M THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT MAI MEETING MONK'S** **BAND ****WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. BYE LOVIES.**

Mai began to slowly peek out of her clenched eyes. There was physically small but still quite heavy male on top of her, literally on top of her. And god was he crushing her. She looked directly into his blue eyes, which were almost as wide as her cinnamon ones.

She looked and realized that a man was on top of her. And Naru was there, just five feet away probably glaring or smirking, definitely smirking. "Eeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

This seemed to snap the boy out of his stupor as he jumped off of her like she was hazardous to his health. Naru of course would be hazardous to the boys health, not that he should have known that yet. But than again he reminded her of Yasu and she had a feeling he knew more than he should.

Mai probably would have laid on the floor for a while longer and possibly never gotten up had it not been for Naru. "Are you just gonna lay on the floor?" He asked in a half teasing half honest way. "You're here to work not to nap, not that that's ever stopped you before." He added as a fond afterthought.

He looked at the boy with fire in his eyes. "If you want to chase girls do it in your own time this is not a party. And honestly Mai can you last five minutes without falling over?"

No one noticed that his fist was clenched behind his back. The boy stood to get up and fixed his glasses on his nose. He looked like he was about to help Mai up but Naru reached out a hand first.

As soon as Mai was on her feet her blush, though still prominent, started to fade. Naru looked impatiently at her waiting for her to introduce herself. She did not do well with the unspoken signal when the situation was not life and death. Giving up Naru sighed,"Mai this is the team, I need you to translate a few files for records."

He placed atleast twenty Manila folders in her tiny arms and sat her at an empty desk. He looked at the other members and noticed they hadn't moved and were openly gawking at them. Not because he was extra nice or favoriting her but because he was so casual. He called her by her first name when he was normally so formal with everyone. She was different to him and that, yet again, made her a spectacle.

As soon as Naru left Mai looked at the team and smiled brightly. "I'm Mai Taniyama," she said bowing slightly. "It's very nice to meet you. "

They looked at her like she was an alien. After a moment of uncomfortable silence (made only bearable by Mai's unwavering smile) the boy with the glasses spoke.

"I'm Matt and also so sorry I landed on you are you okay?" He asked somewhat worriedly.

"Yeah, really I've fallen on much worse things than an office floor," she giggled a bit, remembering all the times she had fallen into wells.

"Like what?" Asked the girl next to Matt.

"Wells, there was this one ceiling that almost fell on me, a bookshelf too."

The girl on the end with the blond hair smiled and spoke for the first time, " you get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?" She questioned. "I'm Ashley and that's Amy," she said pointing to the girl next to Matt.

Everyone say done at their respective desks. Amy broke the silence," oh, and if you're worried about Matt trying to cop a feel when he jumped on top of you don't be. He's super, super gay. "

And with that Mai knew these people would be good friends. Not as good as spr was but few things ever are.

After a while of unhappily translating a peculiar case and muttering to herself whenever she forgot a word,Naru finally left his lair and knocked on Lin's door. When Lin exited he called the group to the sitting area of their floor, usually reserved for clients and case reviews." I have found us a case. We will leave tomorrow morning. I expect you to be on time," he said sending a pointed look at Mai. Oh she would be early now! "Amy I need you to start researching Thorne manner, Matt make sure the equipment is functional and pack it in the van and Ashley go call lady Thorne and tell her we're taking her case and that we'll need three rooms."

As everyone got up to begin their various tasks Mai looked around a bit like a list puppy. "What about me?" She asked, looking at Naru confused.

"You already have a task, unless you want to go make some tea." And with that Mai left huffing, stomping and muttering about a narcissistic, tea loving, know it all, idiot scientist. No one saw Naru smiling at her walking away.

Line break/who ya gonna call?/line breakers

Mai rubbed her hands in the harsh English cold. After translating for four hours her hand was cramping and she still wasn't even half way done. Naru had told her that they would meet up outside the building at 9 am. It was currently 8:50 and Mai still hadn't talked to Naru about anything. How she should hide her powers and what to tell the team was still a mystery.

All she knew she had to be there at 9 and by waking up extra early and even being the first one there all she managed was to be dead tired. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy seeing as that were about to go where someone likely had been murdered. At least Mai wasn't being lazy.

As everyone arrived and got into the already packed van Mai found herself sitting next to Ashley as Naru and Lin sat in the front with Lin driving and Naru reading while Matt and Amy sat in the very back thumb wrestling. As Mai listened to music she could feel herself drifting off, in a random place near where they're case was, without prayers or charms, completely vulnerable to anything that could happen in her dreamscape. Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY ANOUT THE PROLONGED WAIT IM NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER WITH MY COMPLETELY VALID EXCUSES, HOWEVER MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP SO DONT** **EXPECT MUCH ****FOR A WEEK OR TWO BUT I WILL UPDATE IF I HAVE TIME.** **YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ****AND ALL YOUR REVIEWS. ANOTHER NOTE THE LAST CHAPTER** ** EXACTLY 1,111 WORDS LONG AND I WOULD** **ADDED THIS NOTE TO THAT WAS CHAPTER BUT THEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LONGER THAN THAT. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT, ANWAY THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME.**

Around campus rumors were flying like a witch on a halloween sugar high. Everyone was talking and theorizing why Naru and Mai were both absent and professor Davis (the old one) said that they were busy doing something. They! As in both, together as one entity.

Honestly Mai looked sweet and innocent but an affair with her own teacher. Oh this w ould be great. Innocent foreigner and icy professor. It's gonna be an interesting semester.

Line break/who ya gonna call/line breakers

Mai was surrounded by a familiar background with one thing out of place. Or rather, one person.

"Gene!" Mai squealed enveloping him in a hug. Even if she already saw him not even a week ago she was still excited. He was her best friend for a long time. But things were less complicated then.

Gene smiled for a moment, happy to see Mai happy. But as the scene changed Mai let go of Gene. If this was real life and he was alive Gene would have passed out and probably gotten a few cracked ribs. Thank god he was dead. That came out wrong.

They were at a classic euro- architecture mansion. Mai of course was fascinated, marveling up at it. To be fair she'd probably only ever seen that type of thing on tv.

It wasn't too old but had a classic look to it. Mai got the urge to turn around, catching someone peeking at her then running away. She tried to follow but as soon as she started running the scene changed. Now she was in her room. Or atleast the from of the girl she was embodying. She was about to get changed when she heard a rustle by the window. When she went to approach she heard a rustling in he branches of he tree outside her window. But he left behind a dark red scarf, stuck in a branch.

Then she was lying in her bed listening to the rythmic breathing if her sister in the bed next to her. That's when she remembered her sister was at a sleepover that night.

Line break/who ya gonna call/line breakers

" Mai's already sleeping, should I wake her up ? We're almost there."Ashely said looking at the girl a bit unimpressed. Admit ably from her point of view Mai really wasn't helpful or anything else.

What she really wasn't expecting was for Lin to flat out stop the car and Naru to say, in a forceful, not entirely icy voice,"what, for how long? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked actually getting out of the car and going to sit in Ashley's seat. "Go ride in the front," he said carefully watching Mai as Ashley got up.

That's when Mai started breathing really fast and shaking her head back and forth. She wasn't screaming like she used to but she definitely wasn't comfortable.

As soon as they switched seats Lin started driving a bit faster and turned Mai so she was facing him. He checked her pulse and watched her eyes move around behind her eyelids. He looked like he was at war with himself. He looked indecisive for a moment before shaking the girl trying to wake her up. After a moment of doing that and having no effect he asked,"Lin, pulse is too fast i need to wake her up, did you get them?"

"Ashley, glove box, the little packets hand then to Oliver." She reached in and handed Oliver three packs while Lin rolled down all he windows.

He put one directly in front of Mai's face and broke it emitting a strong pungent odor.

Mai gasped awake, looking surprised. Not terrified like she should have been, but rather upset, almost nary at Naru. "I was in the middle of an important dream Naru. I was figuring things out! Why'd you wake me up?"

Naru was thrown. Okay that's an understatement, he was so royally confused that it was evident on his face. And Naru didn't show emotion, but to hell with it he had already lost it about Mai in front of his team so he may as we'll be emotional. "You were dying weren't you?" He asked but it was a statement, Mai knew that.

"It was for the case, I was actually helping. I was figuring out what had happened-"

"By dying in her, how many times do you have to die before part of you really does die,Mai. What would monk do? Ayako? John, Madoka, masako? What would we do then?"

The rest of the ride was spent in a deafening silence.


End file.
